Yami Kreuz: The Vampire Chronicles
by BlackFoxGirl
Summary: (Weiss KreuzAngel xover)Ever wonder what would happen if two rabid fangirls get transported to another world? Ever wonder what happened to Tot( sp?) after Nagi revived her(Weiss Kreuz)? Read and you'll find out. Sorry for yaoi fans, but this is yaoi free
1. Yami Kreuz Bios

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Weiss, and neither do you! (yeah, I'm cruel! lol!)

__

Rho's Bio

Name: Rho Marie Omicron

Codename: Siamese

Age: 17(mental), 21(physical)- this will make sense later

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 130lbs.

Eye color: Jade green

Hair Color: Honey gold

Blood Type: A

Image Flower: Tiger lily

Weapon: Retractable Glaive

Specialty: info on weaknesses and strengths on various demons, demon tracking

Fav. Food: Pocky

__

Alana's Bio

Name: Alana MichelleVargas

Codename: LaPerma

Age: 18(mental), 21(physical)

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 135lbs.

Eye color: Emerald green

Hair Color: Jet black

Blood Type: A

Image Flower: White Rose

Weapons: Bull whip with Spikes on the whip part

Specialty: info. on habitats and prime times numerous demons strike, also eating habits


	2. Boredom Leads to Weird Things

Ch. 1- Boredom Leads to Weird Things

The trees softly waved their leaves in the gentle breeze as if to say hello to anyone who passed by them and the clouds were so fluffy it looked like delicious white cotton candy. "So, what do you wanna to do?" asked the young girl to her friend. Both teenage girls sat on an old green wooden bench in the old community park, staring up at the sky with utter boredom in their minds. The sky was getting darker with grayish clouds that were slowly moving in , threatening to soak the two teens with the liquid droplets. "I don't know what do you wanna do?"

"Rho! That's why I'm asking you, you nut! I have no idea. Got any suggestions?" The girl pulled at her tight-fitting, blue, polo shirt collar because it was rather hot with the humid climate of the South. Her blue jeans had rips in them but they didn't help cool her down; she silently cursed to herself for not wearing her favorite white, denim shorts. Rho glanced at her friend for a second by moving her head to the side and then continued to look at the sky as if searching for some answer to some unknown question; she pulled at her denim skort absentmindedly and twiddled her thumbs. She then lay her arms limply at her side. "No, not rea....... wait...." Rho reached and rummaged inside her humongous backpack and pulled out a dvd. " Look at what I got here," She said with a chesire cat-like smile on her face. The title read,

**__**

Weiss Kreuz ****

Knight Hunters

Midnight Finale

The first girl sighed she turned her head a little to see what her friend had in her hands; her hands were folded neatly across her chest and her legs crossed. She looked at the dvd , instantly squealed with delight, and clapped her hands with glee. It was her favorite series and newest fetish. She absolutely loved the hunky assassin characters." Oh my gosh! It's Weiss Kreuz! I love that series!" " Whoa, Alana, calm down. If you don't, I'm gonna torture you with _yaoi_." The younger girl gave her elder friend an evil smirk to show that she meant it. Whenever she really wanted to torture her friend, she always mentioned that word-yaoi. Alana had no idea why Rho liked that stuff but she was grateful she didn't like yuri. "Oh, all right you evil thing. I'll be quiet. You do know you're evil, right?"

"Yup," replied Rho. She again smiled that evil grin of hers.

"So, where are we gonna watch this?" asked Alana with hope in her eyes.

"I don't know. My dvd player is off limits right now. Mom says that I'm using that thing to death,"

"My house is no good. My dvd player's busted." Alana thought for a few seconds with her arms folded and her and holding up her chin. "I got it! Why don't we go to the library and watch it there. We'll probably have to checkout one of their sucky movies and we can sneak this in."

"Brilliant, I like you're thinkin" said her semi-insane friend. "We can drive there in my car."

"Perfect, let's go." Both girls got up from their bench and jogged over to Rho's black Lamborgini.

------------------------------------

"All right, remember to keep the volume down or they'll skin us," said Alana as she nervously ran her tan hand through her curly black hair with blonde highlights. " Calm down, we won't get caught. This was your idea anyways," Rho replied as she tossed the wimpy kid's movie about freaky purple dinosaurs and crack-head kids on the nearby table. Why they chose that movie, not even they knew; it was just a cover, although they did get weird looks from the librarian. The librarian didn't care though; she just let them have the dvd room. The room only contained one kiddy-sized tables, one regular table, t.v. and dvd player, and a few shelves with a couple of books on them that also contained the dvd player's instruction manual.

"Man, I really need my daily Weiss Kreuz fix. I'm really addicted to it." Alana popped in the contraband into the dvd player, sat on a plastic chair, and waited for the play menu to come up. Nothing happened; the screen was still totally black.

"Wouldn't ya know it? The thing's broke," replied Rho with irritation in her voice and anger flaring in her green hazel eyes. " I'll pop it out of this piece of crap and try again. Rho got up and pressed the eject button. Again, nothing happened. "I don't believe this! IT'S EATING MY DVD!" Rho commenced to punch the wall with her fist. "CRAP!" replied her friend with absolute anger in her voice as she punched the wall with her fist. She walked over to the old piece of junk and started to kick it- _hard_.

" Alana, stop that! You're making it worse!" The elder of the two didn't hear her friend and continued to kick it. " ALANA, STOP!"

Just then, as if alive, part of the empty screen jumped out and grabbed the youth's ankle; it yanked her ankle with such a force that she slipped landed with a thud on her back. The teen blacked out when her head hit the floor and the screen started to swallow her. " Alana, NOOOO!" Rho quickly grabbed her friend's wrist and pulled with all her might but to no avail. It grabbed her ankle as well. " SOMEBODY, HELP US!" screeched the young girl while trying to hang onto her friend; but it seemed like everyone that was in the library had suddenly ,simultaneously, gone deaf. Rho stopped her pointless screaming, closed her eyes, and hoped for the best; she prayed that they wouldn't die. The blackness greedily swallowed them alive.


	3. Ch2Weird Landings and First Killspart A

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss or Angel . This is a total fanfic, for crying out loud!

Chapter 2- Weird Landings and First Kills-part A

"Oooooooooohh, my head hurts like a s.o.b." Alana slowly opened her eyes and started to rub her head. A starry night sky greeted her above but she definitely didn't feel like stargazing; she wanted to find out where she was. She slowly sat up and looked around. Alana then realized that they had both landed in a bush that was behind a row of trees. It wasn't too comfortable. " Where are we?" asked Rho as she also slowly regained her consciousness. She, too, started to rub her honey-brown head and slowly attempted to sit up. " It looks like some old, abandoned park in a city." " How in the world did we end up in a bush in some lame park?" inquired a rather irritated Rho. Alana could see right through her friend's act. Rho always acted tough but her friend knew. The ebony haired girl didn't have to see her face but only had to listen to her voice. There was slight fear in the younger female's voice. " How in the heck am I supposed to know? Do I look like a friggin' map or GPS system to you?" she replied rather annoyed as she turned around to glare at her friend.

What she saw frightened her out of her mind. Rho no longer looked like a sixteen-year-old teen but a twenty-one-year old young woman. Her hair was a silky golden-honey color, her skin was a light fawn tan, and she could see through Rho's glasses that her eyes were more brilliant. Also, her physique was now more athletic, almost feline like. Her clothing consisted of black leather pants, black leather corset, black combat lace-up boots and long black leather trench coat. All of this was astonishing. " Holy cow, Alana, how did you transform like that?" "What? I'm not the one who's changed, Rho. YOU have." "Oh, don't believe me? Take a look at yourself in your compact mirror." Rho reached for her friend's blue backpack and gave it to her. "Geez, Alana, what did you pack in here? Rocks?" "No, I haven't, Rho.......whoa, this is heavy." replied the older teen as she then opened the side pocket and took out her compact. Again she was astonished at the sight she held before her.

Her hair was silky black and her highlights were completely gone. Her skin was golden bronze and her green eyes turned into an emerald color. She then looked at her body and realized that, like her friend Rho, her body was more cattish, slender shape. Her clothing also consisted of all leather- black halter top, black pants, waist-length varsity looking jacket, and black lace-up , combat boots. "If you think I look different, look at yourself." Rho took her friend's compact and she had the same reaction as her friend. She couldn't believe it. "What's going on? What happened to us?" "Well, if we look around we might get some answers," replied her friend.

Both women got out of the bush, grabbed their backpacks, and they started to look for an exit out of the creepy, menacing park. After what seemed an eternity, they finally came to a lonely sign. On it had oriental shapes but right under it, it said " Tokyo- 5 km"

Alana tried to suppress a scream and Rho turned ghostly white. "Alana, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." "How could this happen, Rho? This is insane!" Rho thought and paced for a few minutes and then a light bulb went off in her head, "Alana, I think we're in the Weiss Kreuz world." Before her friend could reply, the younger woman continued and said, " I know it seems weird but you gotta remember the freaky thing that happened in the library." "It seems plausible but it still seems out of this world. But how do we know we're in the Weiss Kreuz world. I mean, I had a dvd of _Angel _in backpack," said Alana as she started to pace nervously, "What?!" screamed Rho at her friend, you mean to tell me that we could be in both worlds now? Give me a break, we can only be in one. I mean both worlds are in different timelines!" "We can't argue right now ...I guess that we should look in our packs to see if we have anything that could help us," said the ebony-haired girl.

Both women put down their packs and opened them. They noticed that their school things had disappeared(much to their relief). First, they grabbed for their wallets. They opened them and found something new; they had new visa cards that had Japanese letters on them and had recent looking photos of themselves. Then they reached further and each grabbed a new object, and weapon, in each of their hands. Alana pulled out a bullwhip by its handle. It was black and it had razor sharp spikes on the whip part that meant to rip apart a person's flesh. Also, she pulled out heavy-duty fingerless leather gloves that seemed to protect the bull whip user's hands "Well, this is something new." Rho pulled out a retractable glaive that could fit in her backpack ;it was meant to inflict serious, even fatal damage. She, too, pulled out gloves but they had fingers on them. Then they pulled out black bandanas, which were probably meant to hide part of their faces. "Let's hope we never have to use them," said the older, ebony haired girl. "Alana, think. If we meet Weiss, which is very likely, then we'll _have_ to use them. You know... to help 'em out a little if they need us." "Yeah, you may be right but they're pros at being assassins. I don't think they'll need us much.......Well, no sense in standing here all night. We can use the money we got, find an open hotel and hit the sack. We can figure all this crazy stuff out tomorrow morning. I'm gonna collapse with exhaustion if I don....."

She was suddenly cut off by a man's voice shouting out warnings in the distance and a gun being fired. "Abyssinian, watch out!" Both girls recognized the man's voice. "It's Yohji." said Alana with surprise in her voice and her eyes bulged out a little. "I told you we could only be in one world," said the Rho with a hint on triumph in her voice. " Come on, Rho. You can brag later. First, we gotta help out our guys. They may need our help. Don't worry Aya baby. I'm comin' "

They both sprinted off into the darkness, into the direction of Yohji's voice to help out the hunters of the knight deny the evil beast or beasts his, her, or their tomorrow. They both decided in their minds that if their guys were harmed in any way, they would give the attackers a slow and painful death. When dealing with crazed fangirls with raging hormones and trying to kill their beloved bishounen, the attacker(s) better pray for a merciful death.


	4. Ch2Weird Landings and First KillspartB

**Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Angel.... duh! This is a freakin' fanfic!**

**Ch.2-Weird Landings and First Kills-part B**

The moon shown brightly over head but the night breezes became more harsh and cruel with each passing moment and the clouds were starting to come into view. "Where are they? This park is like a freakin' maze!" Alana was now at her wit's end. The girl stopped to catch her breath and breathed in the cold night air raggedly. She was pulling her ebony hair and stomping her feet out of frustration and pain. The park literally was a maze with all the twists and sharps turns. All the landmarks like trees, benches, etc. looked all the same; it was driving her insane. Rho finally caught up with her friend; she wasn't as fast a runner as Alana but she could go for longer. Rho patted her friend's back gently to sooth Alana's nerves. "Calm down, girl. We'll find them. Once one of our guys yells like crazy we'll just follow his voice," Rho said to calm her now nervous breakdown friend. "Good idea, Rho. Why didn't I think of that?" Rho crossed her arms with plenty of sassy attitude and answered, "Maybe because you're obsessing over Aya?" Alana could help but blush and smile a goofy grin; it was the truth down to a T. She did like Aya...A LOT; back at home she even had a screensaver of him on both her computer and cell phone. "Yeah, I guess you're right, " she said as she gazed at the beaten path before her. "Thought so," was Rho's only reply as Alana started to run again. "Hey, wait up!" But before she ran she fingered her own emerald angel pendant with tiny diamonds encrusted in the wings; fear was in her mind

"Bombay, look out!" Omi/Bombay leapt to the right to avoid the ninja star that was intended for his neck. Two inches closer and it would have killed him on the spot. "Thanks, Siberian!" he shouted back at his comrade. The men in black viper masks were fast and moved with such grace as evidence of their rigorous training it was if they were they were expecting Weiss to come at an expected time. 'These guys are sure damn good' said Abyssian/Aya 'but that doesn't phase me at all.' The best of Weiss smiled to himself for he knew he was going to win. He didn't know how but he was going to win. A humongous and towering black viper dude charged at him from behind but Abyssian knew he was coming; thanks to all his years of fighting his ears could hear even the smallest sound. And twirled around and, using the gleaming sword in his hands, and thrust it in the man's abdomen in one stroke. The man fell at his feet; he was dead. He knew that if they could win this fight without any mishap that this would be as easy as pie. The rest of the team was fighting well and didn't even break a sweat. If they could just kill three of the remaining four and capture the last one for questioning they would be closer to closing this mission. 'If only..."

His thoughts were interrupted when he all of a sudden he heard a scream. 'What in the hell?!' he said in his mind. Aya whirled around and saw who had screamed. It was Bombay. A black viper man had the youngest member of the team by one arm and the other arm had a wicked curved knife against the boy's throat. Omi's face showed no fear but his eyes told otherwise. "If you don't wanna see this kid's crimson red life force spilled all over the ground I suggest you give yourselves up!"

'Crap," Aya thought in his mind as he ground his teeth out of anger. He swore that that kid was always getting into trouble. "What in the hell are you doing, you bastard?!" "Do as I say or the kid dies, got it?" Aya again stared at Omi; the young man still had a placid look on his face but the wise assassin knew there was fear in his mind. Ken, who was behind the creep, crept up slowly to the two with his deadly claws extended. "Don't even think about it!" the guy screeched through his viper mask. "You best better back if you don't want your friend to book a trip to kingdom come!" Ken looked at Aya for advice. All Aya did was mouth out the words 'back up.' Ken did as told. Yohji stared at the two the whole time trying to figure a way to rescue his friend but to no avail. There was a rustle in the bushes but everyone dismissed it. "Put down your weapons now!" The three remaining members of Weiss stared at each other with grim looks on their faces; not a one wanted to disarm themselves but they didn't want to lose their comrade. "What are you waitin' for, you arrogant bastards?!" "Tell me somethin'" said Ken in a cool manner, "How does it feel to murder innocents for your own sick twisted little plan?"

"Shut up!" The black viper man made a small cut on Omi's throat; Omi grimaced in pain. Just as Ken was about to move a spiked bull whip came out of nowhere. It wrapped itself around the knife and pulled it out of the crazed man's hand with such speed that it made a huge gash on the the criminal's throat. The viper man fell to his knees and clutched at his throat trying to somehow put it back together. Blood spilled all over the brown earth. A girl with gleaming honey-gold hair leapt out of the bushes and sprinted to the man with a huge gleaming glaive in her hands. Her black bandana masked the bottom of her face revealing only her beautiful jade green eyes. Her catlike body was made all the more Ken and Omi stared at her with awe. Her eyes were so captivating. 'What a fox,' both boys said minds; their thoughts at the moment weren't exactly pure at the moment Yohji and Aya just glared at her with suspicion in their minds.(boy. you can't live with 'em, you can't live without 'em)With one sweep of masked girl's gleaming glaive she sliced off the man's head. All of a sudden, needle point darts flew straight at the blonde girl's neck and then.............cliffhanger!

Author's note: wheeeeee! I am evil, I know (dodges sharp knives being thrown). Hey, no need to be so touchy here. I'm just doing this for suspense. This chapter is pretty short but I'll make the middle chapters longer and more interesting. If you want me to write more, please review. If you flame me I will humiliate you in the Flamer's Hall of Shame. You have been warned. If you have constructive criticism, I will listen to your suggestions. Btw, it will take me some time to get to the Angel crew, so be patient with that. Thanks!


	5. Ch3 A Friend In Need

Author's note: I don't own Weiss or Angel. I just own La Perma/ Alana and Siamese/Rho is based on a friend of mine.

****

Ch. Strange Girls

Recap:

The darts headed toward her and..

The thorned bullwhip flew out ,snatched them out of the air and brought them to the ground with a loud, angry snap. "Hey, I told you to be careful! Why do I have to always save your butt?" inquired Alana as she stepped out of the bushes. Aya and Yohji caught sight of her and just like the two younger assassins with Rho, they too were entranced. She was similarly dressed to the light haired girl but she had on a leather, black halter top and leather varsity jacket and her hair was ebony black. Aya quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at his older friend. Just as he thought Yohji was completely screwed up and drooling over the female. "Hey, snap out of it." The red head elbowed the older assassin in the ribs.

"Ooof...what was that for?"Yohji hissed

"Get focused, man. This is no time to be ogling girls."

"Shut up. You did it, too."

Aya blushed. He knew that this accusation was true but he didn't want to admit it. He said nothing in return.

"Don't you even try that again ,you loser, or you'll regret it," Alana's eyes were flaming and her nostrils flared as she turned toward the dark forest; she clutched her deadly bullwhip that was at her side. "Come out of there now!"

"Well, it's seems you have found me, my little kitten," said a deep, husky voice. It's been so long since anyone was able to trace me. You and your friend move with move with the grace of beautiful felines. Simply gorgeous, little kitten." The voice was taunting her and the dark-haired woman knew it. It was also moving the forest so she wasn't sure of where to attack; this frustrated her even more.

" Come out if you're not a coward... show yourself!"

"Oh, little kitten, I have no reason to show myself to you..... just _yet_."

"What do you mean by _that_?"

"So many questions, little kitten," replied the voice as it was getting further away. "All will be known soon but you had best pay attention to your friend.

"Hmmm." Then the dark girl chuckled to herself as she turned too the light headed girl . "You're an idiot. There's nothing wrong with.."

" Hey, I hack, cough don't feel so good," Rho was turning pale and her knees were buckling; she was coughing up droplets of blood.

"Oh my.... WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"

"My my my, it's time for me to go, my little kitten. I'm rather late. But remember my name..........Yami Youkai. The voice suddenly threw out a card with an evil looking blood-red demon with the name on it.

"COME BACK HERE!" Tears welled up in Alana's eyes because at that moment she felt totally helpless. But..

"You guys have to help me! I don't know what to do! Please!"

Aya saw the glistening tears that were threatening to come. Normally he would have left saying that it was their own fault that they got hurt but something stirred within him. Something that he hadn't felt in a long time. Not since that girl such a long time ago...he felt compassion.

The red head looked at his older friend and said, "You, go pick up the blonde girl." Yohji, being Yohji, was there and picked her up, bridal style, in a flash. He then looked at Ken. "You, go get the jeep and get a blanket for the injured girl. Aya then turned to the youngest member of the team- Omi. "Get that dart that infected the girl. We'll find out what poison is in the body." "Right."

"Oh, thanks. You don't know how much this means to me."

"No, I think I do." Aya opened his arms is if to receive a hug. Alana wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the warmth that radiated from him and a spicy scent that came from his neck made her melt... that is until she felt a light stab on her back. Alana blacked out in his arms.

"Sorry, I had to do that, but it had to be done."


End file.
